


Gym Rats

by Southernbell91



Series: Sebastian Stan Character One Shots [6]
Category: Logan Lucky, The Bronze - Fandom
Genre: Egos, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Smut, semi public smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernbell91/pseuds/Southernbell91
Summary: Another smutty one shot from Tumblr I posted last year this time Staring Dayton White and Lance Tucker
Relationships: Dayton White/Lance Tucker
Series: Sebastian Stan Character One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789504
Kudos: 3





	Gym Rats

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my Tumblr

Dayton rolled his eyes as a sea of red,white and blue strolled passed him, he was sitting on a yoga mat running through his pre-workout stretches when the Coaches for the US Gymnastics team came in. He tried to book the gym for him and him alone but with the qualifiers coming up the hotel insisted he shared so here he was watching Lance Tucker and his band of lackeys pose in front of the mirrors. Dayton only knew who Lance was thanks to his usual hotel room being taken, an ugly confrontation at the concierge desk helped them get acquainted real fast when Lance informed him that he was a national treasure and dayton was nothing more than a glorified delivery driver. 

Fuming dayton watched as the team spread out throughout the facility, Lance smirking as he made his way to the yoga mats his eyes never leaving Dayton. "You know, if you want my Autograph all you have to do is ask. I might even waive my usual fee if you ask nicely.“ 

"You wish, all I want is you to shut your piehole so I can meditate in peace” dayton closed his eyes focusing on his breathing technique. 

“Meditate? Please what’s so stressful about driving around in circles for a few hours? Try having the world watch you’re every move. Now that’s stress.“ 

Dayton rolled his eyes again, opting to not engage, it wasn’t worth getting worked up right before a big race, and started his breathing. The sound of Lance storming off a few minutes later brought a smile to his face briefly. Small victories.

Over an hour later, and several ugly looks exchanged across the gym Dayton packed up and headed for the locker room, finally ready to leave the room to the group of noisy gymnasts.  
Stepping out of the shower, his towel wrapped around him the sound of the Locker room door shutting caught his attention, walking out into the main room he was surprised to see lance tucker leaning against the wall of lockers his arms crossed over his chest.

“What the hell do you want Fucker, Oh I’m sorry I meant Tucker”  
Lance rolled his eyes, pushing away from the wall, stalking towards Dayton, who suddenly felt severely underdressed in his towel, with Lance still fully clothed.

“Don’t play dumb, speedracer, it’s not cute. I’ve seen you making eyes at me all day, watching me work out, it’s alright, I get it, trust me. Hell if I were you I’d check me out too.”

“You wish, there’s a difference between staring and glaring, I couldn’t get anything done with all the ridiculous noises your team was making. Wasn’t sure If I should call the front desk or an Ambulance” with that Dayton turned to walk away, stopping when he felt a hand grab his arm.

A voice in his ear causing his skin to crawl with goosebumps, “I’m a fucking God, you would be lucky to lick by balls let alone get fucked by my sweet ass. Don’t act like you’re not into it.” Pulling away quickly dayton turned, spinning Lance slamming him against the wall, “1.Keep your fucking hands off of me, and 2. It’s you who would be the lucky one here, I’m sure that ass has more miles on it than my car does.”

Turning again Dayton walked away only to be shoved face first into the lockers, feeling Lances erection grinding into his ass, he groaned at the feeling, trying to ignore his now painful erection trapped between himself and the metal locker. “Why don’t you just face it, you want me, your just embarrassed to admit it because you know I would rock your world.”

Turning in his hold Dayton glared at lance, neither blinking or looking away, neither wanting to back down. Before either had a chance to blink their lips were on each other, lance pushing dayton forcefully against the locker, Dayton trying to strip Lances clothes off of him, both men fighting for dominance, their kiss a messy clash of teeth and tongues and reluctant moans, neither one wanting to admit how much they wanted the other.

Before he knew it Dayton found himself bent over one of the benches in the locker room, Lance pounding into him mercilessly, he was sure Lances entire team could hear his moans and screams out in the gym but the way lance felt inside him he didn’t care. Lance grunted loudly, the occasional sound of him slapping Daytons ass echoing off the lockers.

“That’s is Speed Racer, take my Cock. Reach for that gold.”

Groaning Dayton snapped “Don’t talk, you ruin the mood. Fuck!”

“You gonna stick the landing? I’m so close, can’t fucking Wait.”

Moaning lances name on a loop the dam burst Dayton cumming hard onto the floor below.

Lance sloppily pounding into him let go of dayton, his arms in the air as he let out a strained moan of his own, dayton feeling his ass being filled with Lances cum, him slowly sinking to the floor seconds later.  
“Now, that was a champion worthy workout.” Lance chuckled.

Shaking his head dayton got up, getting to his bag and putting his clothes on, “you know, you’re a lot hotter when you don’t open that mouth of yours.”

Laying back on the ground lance laughed, ignoring the look dayton gave him as he headed for the door, walking out into the gym a roar of applause erupted from Lance’s team, his own cackling could be heard from the locker room.  
Red as his racing gear Dayton left the gym, smiling to himself knowing that wouldn’t be the last he’d be seeing of Lance “the fucker” Tucker.


End file.
